7 Days Vacation
by kalutan
Summary: liburan 7 hari tanpa baju dan hanya mendesah divilla gimana ya... WARNING NC SEX ALL YAOI BOY X BOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


7 Days Vacation

.

.

.

Pair: YUNJAE, SE7MIN, YOOSU, KRISTAO, CHANBAEK, KAISOO

WARNING: FULL OF SEX ALL 7 CHAPTER MAYBE!, YAOI

KARENA ADA YANG KIRA INI RE-UPLOAD MAKA SAYA BUATKAN YANG BEDA

Chapter 1: Awalnya

Terlihat seorang namja sedang mengendarai sebuah limo, dan terlihat jika wajahnya seperti sedang menahan wajah keenakkan, jika dilihat kebawah seorang namja cantik dengan kancing kemeja terlepas semua, sedang menghisap penis besar milik namja berkulit tan tersebut, namja berkulit tan tersebut bernama Jung Yunho, dan jika kita lihat dibelakang akan lebih panas dimana 5 namja kekar dengan 5 namja cantik entahlah sedang bercumbu menyusu dada namja cantiknya, atau yang sedang menghisap milik mereka bersama, ada yang menghisap penis kekasih mereka hingga desahan menggelegar di limo yang untung kedap suara tapi, terdengar sampai kursi pengemudi yang menyebabkan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong langsung menggoda kekasihnya.

Tak lama berselang...

.

.

.

Villa Keluarga Jung, Jeju

"bagaimana semuanya" kata Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong keluar dengan gaya bridal style.

"lumayan, Jung" kata Kim Jong In atau perlu kita panggil Kai saja.

"eit, jangan lihat luar walau mewah sedikit dalamnya tidak mengecewakan" kata Yunho seperti sedang promosi.

"Yun, apa tidak apa-apa nih," kata Changmin melihat daerah sekitar hanya hutan dan villa terdekat menurutnya, berjarak sekitar 2-3,5 Km.

"tidak, apa-apa" kata Yunho sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya yang membuat para namja cantik tersebut blushing serentak tidak termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

"YAK, Jung jangan pakai pandangan itu" kata Jaejoong yang marah-marah melihat kekasihnya menggoda kekasihnya, dan balsan Jaejoong adalah meremas penis Yunho didepan mereka semua yang membuat semua terkejut, Yunho yang melihatnya lagsung menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat dan meremas bokong montok besar tersebut"

"mhscckckckcpc pckcchcakcc cmcckc" desahan mereka berdua, Jaejoong membalas meremas bahu kekar tersebut yang berbalu kemeja putih tipis.

"ekhem" kata Choi Dong Wook atau perlu disingkat Se7min

"baik-baik ayo masuk sambil membawa tas dan koper mereka" kata Yunho melepas pagutan tersebut, dengan Jaejoong yang marah pun menggoda para seme dengan menelan ludahna sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sementara para Uke yang melihat memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Jaejoong dan pacar mereka yang melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah lapar.

Didalam Villa Jung

"selamat datang di Villa keluarga Jung, disini fasilitas lengkap, kamar cukup untuk kita semua, ada pemandian air panas, mengingat ini di bukit yang hampir seluruh tanahnya milik Jung" kata Yunho sambil member tatapan sombongnya

"jadi kau ingin sombong" kata Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan, yang masih sibuk mencubiti putting tegang milik kekasihnya Huang Zi Tao, dibalik baju tipis itu.

"ouchh kriss ahh berhenti jangan dicubitiahahahaaaa ahs shshahahaa" desah Tao yang membuat semua orang beralih ke pasangan tersebut.

"untuk cepatnya saja kita nanti akan ada adwal makan pagi jam 8, siang jam 12 dan malam jam dan ada cemilan dikulka" jelas Yunho yang terpotong oleh desahan seorang Do Kyungsoo

"OYYYY, Dengerin, dulu jangan asala terkam" teriak Yunho marah pada semua orang malah membuat para Uke ada yang tegang ada yang takut.

"iya, iya" kata Kai dan Kris

TIT

Jreng

"Whatttt the heel" teriak mereka semua minus Yunho yang menyeringai

Apa yang membuat mereka kaget karena di sela-sela hiasan di tangga, berubah bentuk dari bola menjadi penis besar yang kira-kira panjangnya antara 10 cm- 25 cm santai terbuat dari plastik jadi kaya Vibrator.

"bagaimana suka" kata Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"jadi itu alasan kenapa, kamu bilang liburan ini akan menyenangkan" kata Yoochun yang sedari-tadi asik bercumbu dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho.

"nah, sekarang ayo, makan sudah disiapkan dari tadi jadi mulai nanti malam para uke akan menyiapkannya" kata Yunho

Diruang makan

"yak, Jung maksudnya ini apa"teriak Junsu dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya

"kenapa, bukannya kalian menyukainya" jawab Yunho dengan santai

"tapi" kata Junsu

"dah, lah Su-ie kalau kau lapar mau duduk disini" bujuk Yoochun

"ne" jawab Junsu lesu

"oh, ya ada satu lagi aturannya" kata Yunho

"dilarang pakai baju selama 1 minggu kedepan" kata Yunho lagi

Dan dimulailah semua namja diruangan tersebut mulai membuka baju mereka, otot-otot para namja kekar membuat para namja cantik berkhayalan keluar-luar, apa mereka tidak malu, divilla Cuma ada mereka,apa tidak mali ketahuan tetangga di atas sudah dijelaskan.

Dan kemudiaaann...

2 Jam Kemudian

"Ahhh, sudah kenyang" kata Baekhyun

"ya, kenyang" kata Junsu

Kok, kenyang mereka habis makan siang

"tapi, nggak nyaman" kata Zitao resah dengan penis mainan di lubangnya

"tapi, kau menyukainya kan, Zi" jawab Kris dengan menyeringai

"akan kubuat menyenangkan, khusus hari INI" kata Yunho yang sedang menahan bahu Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi tersebut sementara tangan Jaejoong, mulai menggerayangi badan kekar nan eksotis.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

TBC

My First Yaoi FF

Salam Kalutan, Author sudah berusaha nih, karena ada yang bilang fanfic tersebut dikira re-upload maka saya dengan ringan hati mengganti fanfic tersebut dengan ini semoga puas dan satu Kalutan cinta damai, don't forget to review this fanfic. Fanfic PB akan di update secepat langsung 2 chap dan yang terakhir. Tergantung mood author


End file.
